Legend of Alex: Hero of Wisdom
by Dark of Light
Summary: I can't write good summaries. so be satisfied with my first chapter. This is a sequalish thing to my Tri-Force book which is about 1/3 of the way done. Rated T for violence, cursing, and my paranoia.
1. Prologue

Me: Welcome, to my second Legend of Zelda book. THIS time, I will Literally be telling the story from MY perspective, and the character will remember nothing about his past life. Oh and his name isn't going to be Alex this time. It'll be something else. It will still be my perspective though. So enjoy your first 1500-2000 word chapter. Oh but here's the thing, I will be accepting OC requests for the first 10 chapters. After that only I decide. So enjoy.

...

"Yuri Watch..." The vision around me went blank, but not before I saw a streak of read fly across my field of vision...

I groaned, trying to sit up yet failing miserably. "Were the f*** am I?" I asked, not really expecting someone to answer.

"Your in the place between the dimensions." A voice said, causing me to jumped. I spun around, my hands held up in a defensive stance, looking at the woman standing in front of me and gasping. I stared at the woman for a while, then finally coming to my senses and blushed, trying my hardest not to be so embarrassed.

"Sorry" I mumble, looking away, my face slightly red. _Really Yuri Really? _I think to myself as I sit down on the strangely liquid, yet dry mirroring floor of the place. Sighing, I close my eyes and remember what happened in the past hour.

(Flash Back)

"Hey man, you going to walk home again?" My best friend Joseph asks, walking faster to catch up with me. I nod, trying to think about my mixed up emotions. _Another day at school gone. _I mentally sigh, shaking my head at my life. It was quite sad at times, still only being a same routine every single darned day. Get home, play MW3 or LoZ: TP, and wait for something else to come up in my life. I sigh yet again, probably for the millionth time in the day. I stare off into the blue sky, wander why I'm even in this place. _Don't think like that! _I mentally scold myself. _Not mentally scolding myself again!? _I think, face palming myself in exasperation. Joseph watches from a distance, looking at me with a face of pure amusement. _An then I still spend my time trying to find a teacher for sword fighting. Come on man... _I think, still thinking about my best friend who had disappeared days back. _Can't believe he didn't even talk to me when he walked by me in the hall... _I think, again feeling tears reaching my eyes._  
_

"Dude, you thinking about Alex again?" Joseph asks. _He has a right to worry about him and I, he and Alex were best friends when they were in Singapore. When Joseph heard about Alex vanishing, he convinced his parents to let him live with Alex's parents for awhile. _I think, cursing our horrible luck. Alex had disappeared on the day we were supposed to hang out at my house. When the police had come up to me, gathering finally that I had been the last person to see me, I had told them that I had saw him in the school hallway, not really acting like himself, and what had scared me out of my skin was... The completely blank look on his face. I made a fist with my arm and just stood in place, standing there till I felt a drop of water on my face.

"Let's get home Joseph, we'll think about him at home man." I say, running across the street, and then...

"Yuri Watch..." The flash of red again and the world went black.

(End Flash Back)

I fall to my knees, gasping as I finally realize. In a sad, yet understanding voice I say,

"I'm dead aren't I?" The woman nods, sadness in her gaze. I feel tears trickling down my face, crying because I'll never find out what happened to Alex, because Joseph was trying to warn me. I hated my life. I had finally gotten over that fact that I was dead when I noticed the woman tapping on my shoulder.

"You should know that you were never meant to be born in that world, and that the thing that killed you was being stalled for years by a force that was trying to hold my hero back from this place..." She said, I gazed in shock and disbelief at her, shaking my head that I was never meant to meet Joseph or Alex.

"NO! If I... I hadn't come to this world, I... *cries* I wouldn't of ever met Alex or Joseph." I say, crying when I tried with no avail to contain my anger and sadness.

"You should really look at your sword hand child" The woman says pointing at my left hand. I gaze at her in shock and anger and decide that I probably should. I look down on it and... see the Tri-Force piece of Wisdom imprinted on in. _NOT POSSIBLE! _My mind screams. My heart is pounding as I look at the woman with a face of Recognition, mixed with horror and hope.

"Nayru!?" I almost yell, trying to hold back tears. It all made sense now. The setting was like the final fight against in skyward sword, and the woman was always radiating a powerful aura. She nods confirming my hopes and I run up to her, hugging her and leaning my head against her shoulder. _It's like I found my long lost mother or something. _I think, my mind working in overdrive to figure this whole thing out.

"Yes my chosen hero, I am Nayru, you have always understood people well. Almost to a point were you annoyed the teachers almost to Din and back." She said, smiling at the choice of her words. I leap back, my cheeks red again at my rash actions. "Think nothing of it." The goddess says, smiling at my slight discomfort. _Or is it just at my foolishness? _My mind asks. I chuckle at myself, almost forgetting Joseph and Alex. Then I remember.

"But, I'll never see or know what happened to my friends..." I say, almost choking on the words. Nayru smiles, pointing towards the portal looking thing at the center of the room.

"You know what Alex's wish always was." She says pointing at the portal with the figure of a girl that looked strangely like Alex, fighting what looked like and felt like, evil Hylian knights. I smile at the memory. _He, no she always looked like she was hiding something from Joseph and I. Well I annoyed the hell out of her when I pestered her to tell me. She always told me something more believable each time, yet, I always knew she was hiding something deeper than her excuses. When She finally told me, I completely believed her. She was shocked out of her mind when I said I understood. But then again, I'm me. _I think smiling fondly at the memory of his now her shocked face. The funny thing was I wasn't even concerned about her, even when she was fighting waves of knights along with some other people who looked to be fighting with her. I turned back to the goddess and asked,

"What about Joseph?" Her smile fades and she reluctantly waves her hand, changing the image to show Joseph. I cry at the sight, I see him, standing in raining street were my body lays, police surrounding him. They looked like they were asking him questions and I cursed when they released the guy in the car and cuffed Joseph. _I hate police and adults! THEY ONLY EVER FREAKING BELIEVE ADULTS NOW DAYS! _I think raging at the fact they even had the nerve to arrest Joseph. Then I saw one of the officers smile and take the cuffs him, turning around and firing a shot at the tire of the red car, trying to drive away. I see Joseph smile and somehow hear him think,

_They got what they deserved, taking both of my friends away from me. Most likely only one though. I hope I avenged you Yuri. Have a good time wherever you are _I start to cry again, trying to hold them back for the sake of Joseph doing so much to avenge me. I feel a hand on my back and hear Nayru say,

"I only frowned because I fell for their trick to. HA, they thought they could outsmart Din's hero!" I stare at shock, eventually laughing as it started to make sense. _Well, I Guess I'm gonna be going to the world of Hyrule. _I ask the goddess,

"When?" She points to the widening portal at the center of the room and says,

"When I erase your memory of Earth." Seeing my shocked face she added, "I will leave your friends new and old appearances and your most important memories, however I can't have you blabbing about tech in the world." She says, smiling at the last part. I nod understanding Nayru's logic. "And with erasing your memory, I will add Knowledge of how to do things in my world." She continues, making me as excited as a puppy. She continues, "First though, here's your cloths for this world." She says waving her hand and getting me a LoZ style tunic that looked like it was from LoZ: SS. I nod and she waves her hand again, replacing my old cloths with the new ones. And she waves her hand again, placing a hooded cloak on my body. She waves her hand for the final time and my world goes black again.

...

Me: There you go my first chapter for Legend of Alex: Hero of Wisdom *Trolled people, you really thought it would be Zelda again.* Lol well there is still going to be a Link *Duh* And Alex will not be helpless. My Tri-Force book will be continued, only till when Alex reaches 15 1/2 though. SEE YA LATER MAYBE TODAY!

Yuri: *Sighs* Alex is so cute...

Joseph: *Face Palm* Man come on!

Me: Let them argue. Review!


	2. Knights Academy

Me: Welcome back, Alex will be reintroduced as a 15 year old in this chapter. Making her older than Yuri who is 14 3/4th s THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT

Yuri: Alex is coming back, finally

Me: Not really Yuri do disclaimer

Yuri: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda.

Me: Kay enjoy

...

"Were am I..." I wonder, waiting as my vision clears and becomes less blurry.

"I could ask the same for you Yuri." A sarcastic voice from my left says. I feel my eyes get teary for some reason.

"Alex... Alex is it really you?" I croak, remembering his, no her name from my forgotten past. I see my vision clear slightly and look to my left, gasping in shock as I see Alex, who seems more mature and greatly different from when I last saw her. She nods, and I can see tears streaming down her face. She holds out her hand, and I take it, being pulled up by Alex's strong hand. _weird, I don't remember her being so strong, but then again, I almost don't know who I am..." _I think, looking at the girl that was my friend in my... My memory goes blank at that, as I stand up and to my shock and surprise, Alex pulls me into a hug. When she realizes what she's doing, she blushes, her cheeks turning cherry red. I blush as well, shocked that my friend would even do such a thing.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking, it's just that... I haven't seen you or Joseph in a year and half." She says, looking to the floor, her head hung in shame.

"No Alex, it's fine. And if my stupid memory serves me correctly, Joseph is still alive. We haven't seen you in a week or two though." I say, and seeing her shocked face realize that that doesn't make any sense at all. I blush again, cursing my memory. _Great, now she probably thinks I'm Loco. _I think. (For you people who can't speak Spanish,(I'm not that good ether, taking it at school now lol) Loco is crazy.) I'm shocked when I hear her say,

"No it makes sense. I've been time traveling like crazy, and I've probably aged a year because of that. And because of that, some random thing happened when I was time traveling to see Navi. I got sent to this era and now I can't open the time gate again." I give her a look of confusion and she looks at me shocked. "Don't you know what Navi is!? She's that annoying fairy that helped the Oot Link in his quest!" _Alright, now I'm confused, She says this like I should know this stuff, and she says that I should know what Oot is!? What the heck in Din's ell is that!? _I think, still confused. "You've... You've lost your memory!?" She says crying at the last part, I feel a instinct come over me and I put my hand on her back, trying to comfort her as she cried her heart out, talking about another world and dimension, talking about a "electronic game called LoZ" as if I soul'd now this stuff, eventually, she buries her head on my shoulder, crying into the said area. _Dam it! I don't know why she's crying and I'm seriously confused. What the heck am I doing here? Why do I exist? Why the heck is Alex crying into my shoulder. Jesh! _I think, patting her back.

"Calm down" I say, more gently than forcefully. She nods, taking her head off my now very tear covered shoulder. "Gonna have to let that dry thanks to you." I say sarcastically, earning a laugh from her. _I really don't think it's that funny _I think, wondering why in the world I know someone like this. _Bad Yuri! _I think, scolding myself mentally. I look at her again, and my mind finally processing the fact that the girl I'm looking at is quite attractive. "_Really man really, you finally realized that?!" _A voice in my mind intrudes. "Gah! Weird voices in my head! I'm going insane!" I yell, slapping my head as if it would knock the voice out of my mind. Alex laughed, not really trying to contain it as she fell to the floor, still laughing as she pointed towards the place in her room were a sword leans against... _WAIT... I'M IN ALEX'S ROOM?! I'M IN A GIRL'S ROOM?! HOLY NAYRU'S LOVE! _I think, now blushing from extreme embarrassment. This, unfortunately causes Alex to laugh even harder. I sigh and ask her, "What has a voice in my mind have to do with a sword?!" She stops giggling, finally and gets up, walking towards it and beacons me over to her. I roll my eyes and walk over to her, sighing about how this day couldn't get any weirder.

...

_Note to self, NEVER say my day can't get any... you know what. Don't ever say something meaning with your day being horrible to any other cause because someone will decide to mess with your life. _I think, staring at the sword as it had just grown legs. In a nutshell, it was weirder than that as a ghost, which Alex had explained to be a spirit, of the hero of twilight, (I have no idea how I know this) had appeared out of the sword. Then he had laughed and disappeared back into it. "What in Din's ell just happened?!" Alex just laughs and replies,

"That is my guardian, or the thing that helped me on my quest to stop Zelda from taking over the world." I give her a questioning glance, somehow knowing that Zelda shouldn't be evil. She shrugs, as if reading my thoughts continues, "She was corrupted by something Yuri, and I personally don't think this quest is over. I was sent into this time for a reason." I nod my head at this, which is somehow making sense to me even if I have some case of amnesia. _Lovely, I'll probably... why is my hand on fire or feels like it is... HOLY MOTHER OF DIN!_ I think and yell,

"ALEX GET THE HECK DOWN!" She seems shocked enough to dive for her sword and I hit the deck, just as a blast of magic tears through the room. I somehow survive this and hear someone saying,

"The invaders have breached the student halls and medical wing. Protect them at all costs!" I shake my head, wondering were in the world I am. I see Alex scrambling to reach her shield and I hear an explosion tear the door apart and the burning pain on my left hand returns and Alex dives at the door skewering the demon rushing in. She tosses me an extra sword.

"Take this. Hope you still remember all the fake sword fights we had. You'd better be good or your doomed. And why in Din's ell do you have the Tri-Force of Wisdom on your hand?!" I shake my head. _This is all to much _I think as I take the sword in my left hand. I follow Alex out of the room and see a horrific sight. There are bodies of demons and humans littering the hallways, brave knights defending the pathway to the doors of the what looks like another wing to the... wherever I was. _Hospital wing. The most Logical answer _I think, raising my sword to block the incoming strike from a demon. He blinks in surprise and doesn't have the time to react as I cleave him in half with the sword I have. I blink in surprise as well. _Were did that talent come from?! I never could do that before! _I shake my head. It doesn't matter now. Now all I should be worrying about is the safety of the wounded and children. I charge into a group of demons surrounding a young knight. _Squire _My mind corrects as I see him or her take out another demon and gasp as s/he falls to his/her knees. I yell and leap into the middle of the group, spinning to clear the area around the girl/boy. I risk a glance at her and pay the price, gasping at I feel a sharp pain in my side. I lashed out with my sword at the general area and was rewarded with a squeal as I felt my blade pierce flesh. I flipped back, again wondering where the skill had come from and sighed, my ears perking up as I heard a cry,

"Yuri *Gasp* Help!" I recognized the distressed cry as Alex's and yelled,

"Alex, I'm coming!" I rushed at the source of the sound and gasped as I saw Alex lying on the floor, gripping a hole in her side. The sight made me sick as I wondered who would have the nerve to hurt someone when they were down as I saw Alex's body covered with blood seaming to come from multiple places. I let out a cry of pure rage and I kicked the nearest demon in the back, finishing it off with a quick jab at it's heart. I quickly dealt with the rest of them, only having trouble when I had heard Alex cry out in pain. After I dealt with the demons and I knelt beside Alex, and said, "I'm gonna drag you to the Medical, can you walk?" She shook her head, gritting her teeth in pain as she tried to contain her agony. I knew that she probably would die without medical attention as I started dragging her and stopped only because of the whimpers she was letting out. I hefted her over my shoulder and went as fast as I could without hurting her more that necessary. When I finally got to the door, a group of knights blocked the way, drawling their swords until they saw Alex and gasped and immediately grabbed her off my should, causing her to cry out with terror and agony, and I drew my sword, with a look in my eye that said,

_If I find out you guys hurt her, You will die" _They backed away in fear and nodded, picking her up more gently and carried her off, the doors closing behind them. I drew my sword and gazed on my battle field with sadness, raising my sword and preparing to fight...

...

Alex: Why am I always getting hurt?!

Yuri: Your quite cute when your angry

Alex: You...

Me: Great their fighting. Perfect

Link: Really guys really.

Yuri + Alex: YES!

Me: THIS IS NOT SPARTA!

Everyone: *stares*

Me: *Sings the troll song*


End file.
